Seven Days of James and Lily
by Chiera
Summary: Seven oneshots I wrote for Jilynet's Jily week on Tumblr. Prompts were "Modern AU", "Aesthetic", "Fluff", "Time at Hogwarts", "Family Day", Generated Prompt and Misc./Free day.
1. Day One

**Note:** This is a collection of the seven oneshots I wrote last month for Jilynet's Jily Week on Tumblr.

The oneshots are **not** interconnected, and genres and setting are subject to vary.

* * *

 **Sunday June 7th, Jily Week Day One**

 **Prompt: Modern AU**

* * *

Lily tried to pile her notes into some semblance of an order and heaved a heavy sigh. She really didn't want to leave the safety of her car but the interview had been already cancelled once and her professional ethic did not allow her to bail twice on the poor sod she had come to make an article about. She got out of her car, holding on to the stack of notes, feeling horribly off her game. Her heart wasn't in it; it was a hundred miles away in a Cokeworth hospital. Steeling herself, she walked over to the front doors.

 _Conference Room 10_ , her mind readily supplied as she stepped into the building. If only her brain was as prepared in other areas as well, and not dwelling on the events of last week. As she walked along the corridor, looking for the conference room reserved for the interview, she realised with a start she couldn't even remember his _name_.

Lily groaned. She had done her research, as the stack of notes in her hands proved. Unfortunately she had run on an autopilot so none of the information she had gathered had actually registered in her brain. But even if she had not done any research at all, and even though she wasn't even remotely into sports, she still should have at least known his name. After all, she lived in the heart of London, not under a rock, and his team had won the Premier League last year thanks to the winning goal _he_ had scored.

Honest to god, she wasn't usually this much of a scatterbrain.

"Parker?" she muttered to herself, still hung up on the name. "Porter?"

"Potter, James Potter", an amused voice spoke from behind her.

 _Bugger_ , she bit as she turned, trying her best not to look too much like a deer caught in headlights. The man was regarding her with a crooked grin, and she instantly recognised him from the photographs she had seen.

"And you must be Miss Evans", he continued.

Lily nodded mutely.

 _Holy Hell_ , the photographs had not made Mr Potter any justice. She wouldn't exactly have called him handsome but good grief did the man have a _presence_. That crooked grin, the easy confidence, all the charisma that seemed just to ooze out of him.

Lily shook her had to clear it, and finally found her vocabulary.

"Yes, I am."

"Glad to finally meet you", he said, offering her his hand, hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"The pleasure is mine", she returned the courtesy and shook his hand. "I'm so sorry I had to cancel our appointment last week…"

"That's all right. I heard it was a family emergency."

Lily gave a tight nod. Her heart had suddenly plummeted and she tried to swallow down the dread lodged in her throat.

He seemed to sense her discomfort, for one dark eyebrow quirked upward.

"I hope your family is all right."

"Er, thank you." Lily tried not to imagine how her father had looked when lying in that hospital bed, how helpless it had made her feel. "We'll be fine", she spoke in a low voice more to herself than Mr Potter.

The football player stared at her with a contemplative look in his eyes. He stepped to the door of Conference Room 10 and opened it.

"Shall we?" he asked with a small, friendly smile, holding the door open for her.

"Right", Lily said, clutching her papers. "Thanks."

She walked in and took a seat at the table. She set down her notes, organising them into piles in front of her. She was digging through her pocket for the voice recorder when the chair next to hers was pulled out and Mr Potter plopped down, studying her from behind his glasses.

 _Not one for personal space, is he_ , Lily noted with an internal start.

Going through the familiar motions of shuffling papers, of pulling out her notebook and favourite pen, of setting the recorder on the table and dictating the time and the place and persons present, she began to inevitably slip into the work mode. Curious, how easily she managed it in the end, even with her heart heavy in her chest.

Mr Potter waited patiently while Lily gathered her thoughts and eased further into the work mode. Enough with the scatter-brained Worried-about-dad Lily. It was time to bring out the Professional Lily.

She took a deep breath.

"You and your team have had quite the year, Mr Potter. Congratulations of your last season's victory."

"Thank you", the man grinned.

"You became quite the overnight sensation after scoring the winning goal in the final match. How has this affected your life?"

Lily noted Mr Potter's hand jumping up to muss his already messy black hair, as she intently listened to his answer. He appeared fairly relaxed, at ease in her presence. He seemed to be completely natural as well, not putting up a front or a role like some celebrities did.

The interview proceeded very smoothly; Lily managed to state her questions in quite an organised manner in spite of her private distractions. She asked things like what kind of pressure their last season's victory was giving them in regards of the next season, she asked about the training regime, about his role in the team and the dynamics with his teammates.

"Who's the biggest support in your life?" Lily asked, looking up from her notes.

"Professionally speaking, we owe a lot to our coaches and managers. It is no easy task to get all these egos and different personalities to play together as a team. But if we are talking in general terms, then the biggest support in my life are without a doubt my parents, who have been encouraging me every step of the way." He levelled an earnest smile at her, and Lily's breath caught in her throat.

 _Shit_ , she swore, trying to rein in her rampant feelings. _There will be no crying, do you hear me Lily Evans? More Professional Lily, less Worried-about-dad Lily, if you please!_

It took her a moment to compose herself, but if Mr Potter noticed, he didn't say anything; he just calmly sipped his water and waited for the next question.

"So let's talk about your team for a moment, shall we?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't waver. "The little birds chirp that there is quite a lot of mayhem happening behind the scenes. Have you indeed been bestowed the title of 'Marauder Extraordinaire' by your teammates?"

Mr Potter laughed, and something in the warm sound soothed her. It made his hazel eyes become alive, and Lily found herself unable to turn her gaze away. She quickly discovered that football wasn't Mr Potter's only talent – he was quite an adept storyteller as well. He launched into a story of his wild escapades and various pranks played on his unsuspecting team-mates, punctuating these tales with wild gestures and mischievously twinkling eyes. His good mood was contagious, his many pranks ridiculous, the way he related these stories to her so vivid she could picture them before her eyes. And for a moment she forgot that her father was lying in a hospital bed back in Cokeworth, recovering from his heart attack and the subsequent surgery; she forgot about the worry gnawing at her heart, about the fear and anxiety plaguing her mind and rendering her into an unprofessional scatterbrain. She forgot about everything but the mad stories she was picturing in her mind. And she laughed.

His eyes flashed the moment the merry sound left her lips, though it was gone too soon for her to catch the emotion in them. Relief perhaps? Appreciation? Approval?

Time seemed to fly after that, her personal troubles had taken a back-seat as Professional Lily successfully completed the interview. They were back to making courtesies, politely tip-toeing around each other with their thank-yous, when an idea suddenly struck Lily. She fidgeted for a few seconds, but then turned to football player.

"Mr Potter", she started hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice soft and kind.

"If it isn't too much trouble, my father is a fan. Would you mind, er, signing an autograph for him?"

"I'd be delighted", he said with an easy grin, accepting the piece of paper Lily was offering. "What is his name?"

"Harold", Lily replied. Then, as Mr Potter went to put the pen on the paper, she bit her lip. "Could you – " the words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about them. Mr Potter turned to look at her and her cheeks flushed. "Could you also please include a message for him to get well soon?"

The hazel eyes softened, and he gave her a solemn nod.

"Of course, Miss Evans. And if there is anything else I could do to help – anything at all – please let me know."

"Thank you", she told him, though she doubted there was much else he could do for her or her father.

He wrote his little message and signed it with flourish, and then, with a small smile, handed the piece of paper to her. She accepted it gratefully, and carefully tucked it into her pocket.

She went to gather her notes, picking the pile from the table and clutching it to her chest.

Once again reverting to her professional self, Lily turned to regard Mr Potter one last time. She gave him her card.

"If you could contact me by e-mail, I can send you the editorial draft of this interview, so you might peruse it yourself in case you have any comments before it goes to the print."

Mr Potter took her card, but waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah", he said, "I don't think there's any need for that. I fully trust your judgement and discretion, Miss Evans."

Lily's heart leaped from such a compliment and she fought not to blush.

"I'd appreciate if you sent me an advance copy of the magazine, though."

"Sure", she managed. "No problem."

Then, with the last polite smiles and professional handshakes, they parted their ways.


	2. Day Two

**Monday June 8th, Jily Week Day Two**

 **Prompt: Aesthetic**

Canon, post-Hogwarts.

* * *

The callused fingers caressed the creamy skin peppered with freckles, and traced the shadows cast by the crackling fire. The thick dark red hair was a mess of lazy waves threatening to spill over to cover her peaceful face. He brushed it back gently, not wanting to wake her up.

It had been both endearing and exasperating to come home to find his wife asleep in the drawing room. As happy as it made him to know that she'd wanted to wait for him, she needed all the sleep she could get.

But in the end he had only shaken his head and plopped down onto the floor next to the sofa, allowing himself to rest his weary eyes on the sleeping form of his wife. Drinking in her beauty, finding her safe and peacefully asleep eased his mind and helped him to forget some of the terrors he had seen just earlier that night.

Unable to stop himself, he had wanted to touch her, to reassure himself that she really was there, lying before him.

She had always been beautiful to him, right from the moment they had met when they had been eleven. The years had passed and her beauty had grown with her. James' hand slid to rest on the rounded belly poking from underneath her white nightgown. Again, he felt the familiar rush of exhilaration and dread.

To him, she had never been as beautiful as she was now.

She, of course, didn't quite agree. Swollen ankles and backache were common complaints, together with increased clumsiness and the quick descent into what she called the "whale territory". Suffice to say, she had not been one of those serene and glowing mothers-to-be, not that he had really expected it to be any other way.

He felt the telling flutter against his hand, and his thin lips curved into a smile, his heart soared in his chest though as always the elation he felt was laced with worry.

"Shh, little one", he whispered softly, "quiet down, will you? Let your mum sleep."

But it was too late, the lashes fluttered and the green eyes opened, and even though they were still hazy with sleep they seemed to register someone was there. Her hand immediately flew to her wand in pure reflex but a second later she was fully awake.

"James", the name fell from her lips in a breathy gasp and she threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself close.

"You're back", she murmured into his travelling cloak, before pulling back, her relieved gaze quickly inspecting him from head to toe, reaffirming that he was really there.

"Everything went okay", he told her, reassuringly combing her hair with his fingers, trying to push back the memories of green flashes.

"You're hurt", she said, with the matter-of-fact voice of someone who had seen too much to be surprised by injuries.

"It's only a scratch", he said dismissively.

"And a rather handsome bruise", she said pointedly.

"Nothing life-threatening, I assure you", James insisted calmly, a small smile playing on his lips.

She shook her head and clicked her tongue, and promptly ordered him to stay put.

James obliged, fully aware that if the tables were turned and she was the one with scrapes, no matter how minor, he would have fussed over her with equal fervour.

Well, maybe that was not quite true, he ruefully admitted to himself. Likely he would be fretting over her a lot more than she currently was over him.

His hazel eyes flashed and he watched how Lily's face scrunched up in concentration as the healing spells rolled off her tongue with practised ease.

The throbbing pain he'd been feeling on his temple vanished, just as Lily lowered her wand.

"There, that's better", she whispered, her voice soft. Her hands rose to cup his cheeks and she pressed a tender kiss on his lips.

The 'thank you' hovered at the tip of his tongue, but he was sure the gratefulness shone in his eyes and was written on his face, judging by the small crooked smile twisting his wife's lips.

He rose from the floor and sank next to her on the sofa. She scooted over and he pulled her into his arms, threading his fingers through her hair as she contently hummed into his shoulder.

"I'm home", he murmured, placing a kiss on the top of her head and burying his nose in her hair.


	3. Day Three

**Tuesday June 9th, Jily Week Day Three**

 **Prompt: Fluff**

Canon, Hogwarts 7th year.

* * *

It was still early, the castle was barely starting to wake. Outside the grey walls it was dark, as was typical for winter mornings; January was about to grudgingly give way to February and bitterly cold winds were beating the castle and rattling the windows. Lily Evans made way down to the Great Hall for breakfast all by herself. And although it was a bleak and cloudy Monday morning, there was a definite skip in her step, a pleased smile playing on her lips.

That smile fell, however, and turned into a grimace when she finally reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There, right at her regular spot, sat a glass vase filled with two dozen lilies. She groaned and quickly stepped over, bending to pick up the piece of parchment jutting out from the bouquet.

The ink was ludicrous; emerald green and _glimmering_ as she read the words scrawled in flourish: **To my brilliant bird! XO**

Lily snorted. Well, suppose that was better than 'Lilies for my Lily'.

Holding out the note, she turned to the messy-haired young man sitting in the next seat.

"Please tell me you didn't."

The boy opened his mouth, but it was Peter who answered her question.

"Nah", the bleary-eyed boy grinned from across the table. "It was Sirius."

"Oh thank god", Lily sighed as she plopped down to sit next to James. She should have known, really. This was totally that silly git's style, and the handwriting hadn't quite looked like James' either.

She gave him a small smile and leaned in to give him a quick kiss in greeting, her hand brushing against his thigh in passing.

The flash in his hazel eyes told her he had noticed the fleeting caress.

"Give me some credit, will you?" he muttered, though the way his lips twitched against hers when he pulled her in for a second kiss belied his seeming indignation. "Really, I should be offended you have such little faith in me."

"Why?" Lily quipped, her eyebrow arching. "Because you'd never pull such an inane stunt?"

His eyes were laughing, but he gave a solemn nod.

Lily burst into laughter, and Peter readily chuckled along.

"You could easily do that kind o' a thing as a joke, Prongs", he informed his friend, punctuating his words with pointed jabs of the fork he was brandishing.

James rolled his eyes and was about to protest when Lily finally managed to rein in most of her mirth and spoke up.

"I seem to recall this incident", she started, struggling to keep a straight face. "I believe it was on a Valentine's day in fifth year and involved thirty red roses. And a _poem_. "

The tips of James' ears tinged red but he waved his hand dismissively.

"That was a long time ago."

"No, James, that was less than two years ago."

"Two years can sometimes feel like a long time", Peter cut in diplomatically.

"Thankfully", Lily muttered, looking at James who promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"Why _thank you_ , Peter!" Lily flashed him a bright smile.

"This is from me and Remus", he added.

Lily grabbed the gift from him with a cheery 'thank you' and then quickly tore off the brown wrapping paper.

"Oh, Peter", she gasped, her fingers trailing the titled of the book. "I love it, thank you so much!"

"'s nothing", the boy mumbled, his rounded cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I actually really wanted to get this book", Lily gushed. "I was saving for it."

"You know I could have – "

"I _do_ know you would have", she interrupted, setting her hand on James' arm. "That's why I didn't tell you; because you don't need to. I can pay my own way."

"But – "

"James, we've been through this before", she told him patiently. "If I _need_ money, really _truly_ need it, I won't hesitate to ask."

"Fine", he relented with a sigh.

"There's a good lad", she grinned, mussing his hair. Her green eyes alight, she asked: "Now, I'm curious. What have you got for me, Mr. Potter?"

"I'll be taking you out for dinner", he informed her.

"Oh, are you now? Hogsmeade or the kitchens?"

"You'll see", he answered evasively and gave her a wink.

"We seem to have here a man of mystery", Lily commented to Peter.

"Comes with the Marauder territory", he told her, nodding importantly.

"Those two often go hand in hand, yes", Lily agreed.

"I also have a special dessert planned!" James declared, diverting her attention back to himself.

"Really? And just what might that be?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Me", he replied, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

Lily shook her head and laughed, while James grinned.

"First things first, though", he said matter-of-factly. "Breakfast."

And without further preamble, James presented her with a plate filled with all her favourites: scrambled eggs, baked beans and grilled tomatoes, with a few slices of toast liberally smeared with raspberry jam.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around", Lily giggled. "Such a prime example of the providing boyfriend."

"I try", he replied with a crooked smirk. He set the plate down before her, and then produced a steaming cup of tea. Earl grey with a slice of lemon, just the way her mother always used to make it. Her heart swelled and her breath caught in her throat for a while, her eyes threatening to mist. Peter suddenly found his plate very interesting and decided to stare down at his breakfast.

James was watching her, his thin lips quirked in a soft smile, the hazel eyes behind his glasses alight. The look in them was so gentle and loving that Lily lost all the words that had been teetering at the tip of her tongue just a moment before.

So she chose to abandon articulation altogether. Who needed words, right?

Lily cupped James' cheeks and firmly pressed her lips against his in a slow but rather determined kiss. He tasted like eggs and bacon.

The kiss broke after a moment or two, and their gazes locked. Really, no words were needed, but he gave them to her anyway.

"Happy birthday, love", he murmured, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Lily made a hum of agreement at the back of her throat, and slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.


	4. Day Four

**Wednesday, June 10th, Jily Week Day** **Four**

 **Prompt: Time at Hogwarts**

Canon. Hogwarts 5th year. **[Set in the same universe as my chapter story _Their Halcyon Days_ _._ ]**

* * *

Marlene McKinnon was glaring at her friend. Mary and Gwen had given up ages ago, but Marlene refused to go down without a fight. She picked up two brightly wrapped sweets and grimly tossed them into the pile in front of her.

"I call", she gritted, still staring at Lily through narrowed eyes.

The redhead immediately grinned smugly.

Mary's eyes widened while Gwen groaned.

"Again?"

"I told you she wasn't bluffing, Marls."

Lily chose to ignore them both and instead revealed her hand with gleeful flourish.

"Eat your heart out, Marlene McKinnon", she gloated, setting the cards down onto the table. "Full house."

"Oh bugger", the blonde witch hissed and tossed her own useless cards aside. Lily smirked and eagerly pulled the pile of candy to her.

"Awww, a sore loser, are you?" Lily cooed to Marlene, earning a rude gesture from her in return.

"I'd say we're all sore losers", Gwen snorted, her voice dry and pointed. "It's a bloodbath, Lily."

"Muggleborn's luck", Marlene muttered bitterly.

"If that was true, then why isn't Mary winning?" the muggleborn in question countered with an arched brow.

"Because our sweet Mary is too pure for this world", Gwen said, shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked mildly.

"What Gwen is trying to say", Marlene started, putting her hand on Mary's shoulder, "is that you're an awful liar."

"Alright, ladies", Lily cut in, rolling up her sleeves, "a new round?"

Marlene groaned.

"I'm not playing with you anymore."

"Oh, Mar, come on – "

"Oy, Evans!"

The girls' merriment quickly died down, but that didn't faze the annoying git who had hollered at them from across the Common Room. In fact, the dark-haired young man rather flippantly followed his opening remark with: "You ill or something?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned in her chair. The man and his friends were idly making their way closer.

"I was feeling splendid, Black, but then you showed up", she told him with feigned sweetness. "Why this sudden interest in my well-being?"

"I was just worried that there was something terribly wrong with you", Sirius Black shrugged, coming to a halt a few feet from their table. Beside him, his friend James Potter elbowed him and hissed something, his voice too low for Lily to catch what he was saying.

"And why is that?" she asked in a dry voice.

"Because our Defence O.W.L is tomorrow and your swotty nose isn't buried in a book."

"Piss off, Black", Marlene grumbled.

"It's fine, Marls", Lily said. Turning to Sirius, she launched into a patient explanation, her voice taking a tone one might use with an obstinate five-year-old.

"As it happens, I _have_ been studying Defence, Black. In fact, I've been studying it all semester long. The whole school year, even! I've done all my work, so tonight I'm going to relax and let my mind rest instead of needlessly stressing over an exam that I already have in the bag."

Sirius' grey eyes narrowed in annoyance but he didn't seem to have anything to retort to that.

James Potter chuckled, and Remus Lupin flashed Lily a small smile.

"Besides", Marlene added, "you can't really cram the entire year's worth of information into your head at the last minute."

"Exactly", Gwen commented with a quick grin. "Take Marlene's word for it, she's speaking from experience."

"Also when you do see Lily with her perfectly lovely nose buried in a book, chances are she's just reading for fun", Mary spoke in a soft voice.

"Fine", Sirius Black bit out, admitting his bitter defeat. "Carry on then with your – what is that, anyway?" he asked dubiously, taking in the table littered with sweets and funny cards.

"Poker", Gwen replied. "But I'm not going to play anymore. There's only so many times my pride can bear losing in one night."

"Oh, not you too!" Lily huffed in disappointment. "Lousy friends, you are!"

"What's poker?" James Potter chose to ask then.

Lily gaped at him. _Did he seriously just…? 'What's poker'… Oh dear Lord!_

"It's a muggle card game", Remus quickly explained, while Lily continued to look scandalised.

Marlene took the opportunity to start telling the guys the basic rules, when Sirius interrupted.

"Hold on", he barked, both eyebrows raised. "There's gambling involved in this thing? And _Evans_ is playing?"

"I'll have you know, Black, that I am not only playing, I am winning", she shot smugly at him.

James Potter laughed, but Sirius just sneered at her.

"Well if that's true, your mates must be rubbish at this pokey-game."

"I resent that!" Marlene cried.

"Don't let the Miss goody-two-shoes act fool you", Gwen warned, giving Sirius a pointed look. "That girl will give you a run for your money."

"Or sweets, in this case", Mary hummed.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, but James Potter was grinning, his mischievous hazel eyes suddenly alight.

"What were the rules again?" he asked casually, taking a step closer.

"Oh no, please don't encourage her!"

"Seriously, James, save yourself."

But Gwen's and Marlene's protests fell to deaf ears as James attentively listened to Lily explain the rules and the different hands.

"So, gentlemen", she drawled at the end of her vibrant description of the game, "may I interest you in a round?"

"I'm game", James declared immediately and plopped down to the chair Mary readily relinquished for him.

Remus and Peter shared a look and then, with a shrug, followed James to the table.

Sirius glowered at them, his face dark, but Lily just grinned.

"What's wrong, Black?" she quipped as Mary started to shuffle the deck. "Afraid you're going to lose?"

Bristling, Sirius Black marched over to them and claimed the empty chair right next to Lily.

"Bring it on, Evans", he snarled.

Lily swallowed the giggle bubbling in her throat. She felt eyes on her and looked up, her gaze meeting and locking with James Potter's. From across the table, the messy-haired boy beamed at her, and her lips twitched. Then, they curled, returning his smile.


	5. Day Five

**Thursday, June 11th, Jily Week Day Five**

 **Prompt: Family Day**

AU; "If James and Lily had lived"

* * *

"Evie, put the cat down", Lily commanded without turning around. She hummed to herself as she sliced the tomatoes and arranged them on the bread.

Behind her she head the frantic scamper of paws as the cat quickly ran away to sulk under the sofa as he was wont to do. A moment later a small hand fisted in the fabric of her green robe.

"Are we going, mum?" little Evangeline asked.

"Soon, sweetie."

"What're you doing?" Her freckled face scrunched up as she craned her neck to see the kitchen counter.

"I'm making sandwiches, so we won't get hungry", she explained.

"But why aren't you using magic?"

"Because sometimes mummy likes to do things the muggle way", Lily replied. It was relaxing to do little things like sewing or cooking or baking by hand. It took longer that way, but also left the mind free to roam. Lily glanced at the clock at the wall.

"We should get going soon or we'll be late. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Where's your brother?"

"With daddy", the four-year-old reported, before tugging at her mother's robes. "I wanna help."

"Well I need a bottle of pumpkin juice from the pantry. Could you get it for me please?"

"Uhhuh." the small hand let go of her and Evangeline tottered over to the pantry.

"Put it in the basket, dear", Lily instructed her daughter and then, knowing they'd soon be in a hurry, murmured a quick charm to wrap up the sandwiches she'd prepared. She picked them up and packed them into the picnic basket.

"Good job", she told Evie. The girl beamed at her and Lily grinned and ruffled her auburn hair, earning a giggle in response.

Lily took her daughter's hand.

"Now let's go find your brother, eh?"

The words had barely escaped her mouth when James Potter strode into the kitchen, carrying Harry on his shoulders. The two of them were two peas in a pod with the same messy hair, the same long nose, and they both wore glasses and identical crooked grins. They were also both liberally and garishly decked in bright orange.

"Alright, ladies, are we ready to – " James paused mid-sentence, his widened eyes locked on the pin innocently gleaming on the front of his wife's robes. "What is that?" he asked, his voice choked.

"You know very well what that is, James."

Her husband sputtered. Lily was sure he would have started to wildly wave his arms if they weren't busy pinning Harry securely to his place high up on his father's shoulders.

"I can forgive you for not wearing the colours", James bit out at last, "since orange doesn't really suit you."

Lily snorted. Understatement of the year, that one.

"But", he continued, "to be wearing a Harpies pin!"

"Oh quit looking so scandalised", Lily told him in a dry voice, "I've supported Harpies before. Girl power, you know?"

"Yes, but the game's at Exmoor!" James said emphatically.

"I know", Lily said, her brows raised. "That's why we're going in the first place, because it's close."

"Yes but since it's at Exmoor it's practically a home game for the Cannons, which means we'll have to cheer for them!"

"Is that in the rule book?" Lily snorted.

"Yes", James retorted snidely. "If you don't support Devon's own teams at their home games, you'll be declared a traitor to the county."

Evie gasped.

"Are you a traitor, mummy?" she asked, her wide brown eyes staring.

"No sweetie, daddy's just being silly."

"Can we go already?" Harry piped up impatiently. "I don't want to miss the game."

"Of course we can", Lily replied, flashing her son a smile and then picking up the picnic basket.

The family made their way to the sitting room. James set Harry down to the floor and lit a fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wand. He grabbed a small jar from the mantel and took a pinch of the glimmering powder before passing the jar to his wife.

"Can I go on my own?" Harry asked. Lily and James shared a look and at James' nod, Lily spoke up.

"Yes. You're a big boy already, so you can go on your own. Remember where we're going?"

"Exmoor."

"Exactly, well done. Remember to speak clearly. Daddy can go first, alright? Show you how it's done."

James grinned and tapped Harry on the nose.

"Eyes on me, kid."

He tossed the powder into the fire, and the flames instantly roared up and turned emerald green. Carefully, he climbed into the fireplace and pocketed his glasses.

"Exmoor", he spoke calmly and clearly, and vanished in a roar of flames.

"Alright, Harry. Watch out for the soot, yeah? Don't get off until you see your dad."

"Yes, mum", the boy replied, then eagerly reached for the glimmering powder Lily was holding out to him.

"Me too", Evie said, always quick to copy her older brother.

"No, sweetie, you're too little to go alone, you'll come with me."

Lily tried not to fret too much as she watched Harry climb into the fireplace.

Everything seemed to go down well, however, and she let out a little sigh of relief.

"Now it's our turn, dear", she told Evie. "Do you want to throw the powder?"

"Yes!"

Evangeline scooped up a liberal helping of the glimmery substance into her small fist and Lily couldn't help but smile at her childish excitement. Lily set the jar back on the mantel and took a firm hold of Evie's free hand.

"Let's go."

James was still grumbling when they walked over to the stands at the Exmoor Stadium and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let it lie, it's just a pin", she finally snapped.

"Dear Merlin, Lily! 'Just a pin', I swear…"

"You know I'm not really cheering for the Harpies as much as I am for my friend", she reminded him pointedly.

"But this is a _home game_ for the Cannons!"

"So you've said, but I have no friends playing in the Cannons now, do I? And might I remind you that they haven't won the League since 1892."

That sent James muttering darkly under his breath. They found a good spot and he plopped down next to Harry in a suitably brooding fashion. The only word she could make out was 'disloyal' which caused Lily to raise her brow.

"You have the gall to call me disloyal?" she huffed as she helped Evangeline to her seat. "Gwen's your former _teammate_."

"That was Hogwarts", he replied with a dismissive shake of his head. "This is the League."

Lily was about to give a choice retort when Harry cut in to their bickering.

"Mum, I'm hungry."

"Already? Didn't you eat before we left?"

"Was busy", the six-year-old shrugged.

"You want tuna or ham?"

"Don' matter."

Lily smiled and handed him a sandwich from the basket.

"Here you go, dear."

"Thanks mum."

They waited for the match to begin, making idle talk, Evie waving her little feet in the air, Harry munching on his sandwich, and James sending pointed glares at his wife every once in a while.

Then, finally, a hush fell into the cheerful crowd as the players marched into the field. And even though she was a lone speck of green sitting in a sea of bright orange, when the commentator announced the players for the Holyhead Harpies and Gwendolyn Douglas' name echoed across the pitch, Lily Potter rose defiantly to her feet and cheered.


	6. Day Six

**Friday, June 12th, Jily Week Day Six**

 **Generated Prompt: Speaking of Idle Talk**

Canon. Hogwarts Sixth Year.

* * *

James stared at the canopy of his bed, felt the hunger prick at his stomach, and promptly gave up on trying to sleep. He sat up, listening to Peter's snores and Remus' heavy even breaths as he rummaged the foot of his bed. He grabbed a pair of thick knitted socks and his light silvery cloak, and pulled both items of clothing on him, before tiptoeing across the dorm and slipping out the door.

Soft voices and muffled laughter made him stop at the foot of the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

He peeked into the common room and spotted them immediately. It was fairly easy a task, though, given how it was almost midnight and that the room was empty save for them. They sat side by side on the floor in front of the fire, mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate beside them.

Their heads were bent together, so close that the dark red waves tumbling down her shoulders almost mixed with his inky black hair. They were talking in low voices, the idle chatter occasionally punctuated by giggles and guffaws.

James felt the familiar sting of bitter jealousy at the sight of them. Resentment bubbled darkly in the pit of his stomach.

Sirius had never been keen on Lily Evans. In fact, the first words he had uttered last year when James had hesitantly confessed that he might fancy her and was thinking of asking her out were "Evans? _Why?!_ "

This bizarre development had begun last month, and the whole castle was still baffled by it. And so was James, because Sirius had never bothered to explain what exactly had happened between him and Lily.

He only knew what he had witnessed himself: Sirius making a choice comment at breakfast alluding to the potential storing of a wand in an unsavoury body cavity, and Lily getting back at him by utterly trouncing him during spell practice in Defence. They had both been sent to detention for duelling in class.

And yet somehow after that catastrophe they seemed to have become best friends overnight. One afternoon Lily had been livid and Sirius had been brooding, the next day they had been joking and laughing as if they'd been mates all along.

James gritted his teeth and shot a glare in the pair's direction. There was no way he could sneak out of the portrait hole without them noticing, so he sighed and resigned to going to bed with an empty stomach. He was about to trudge back up the stairs when the sound of his name brought him to a quick halt.

"So what's going on with James?" the witch had suddenly asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

James made a split-second decision and began to slowly and quickly creep closer to the two.

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

Lily gave a small, one-shoulder shrug.

"Ever since he came back after the Christmas holiday he seems… different. Like more grounded. And sometimes he gets this sombre expression he never used to have before. So I thought something might have happened to him during the holidays."

Sirius was quiet for a while, ponderously staring down to his hot chocolate.

Then, with a sigh he spoke in a hesitant tone.

"His dad got sick", he said, his grey eyes dark. "Had to spend a week at Mungo's."

Lily let out a small gasp. Her hand comfortingly settled on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius."

She obviously knew how close Sirius was with his parents, James reflected, since her voice was brimming with such sincerity. But although it was very sweet, James couldn't help but feel an irrational anger bubble up. After all, they were _his_ parents, so shouldn't Lily's comforting words be to him, not Sirius?

Sirius gave her hand a light squeeze.

"He's better now", he replied. "Not the same as he was before, but better. It looked pretty bad for a while, though. Prongs' parents are older, you know. We were all pretty shaken up."

"Rightfully so", Lily sympathised. "It must have been awful. I'm glad he pulled through."

"Yeah", Sirius said, letting out a breath, "so am I."

"It's been better this year", she commented in an offhand manner. "He's been less of a ponce."

Sirius snorted.

"Thank Merlin for that. I wanted to pound his head in last year; every time you were around he became so pathetic."

"You're telling me", Lily rolled her eyes. "Thinking all that showing off would actually impress me." She shook her head.

James felt positively affronted. That was totally not true. Okay, so maybe a few times he had gone a bit overboard, but… No, well, maybe a lot of times he had unwittingly made a fool out of himself, but…

 _Bugger_ , they were right.

"The mind of a fifteen year old male works in mysterious ways", Sirius quipped, grinning.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the mind of a hormonal teenage boy only works _one_ way", Lily retorted, earning a chuckle from Sirius.

"Lily Evans, you are a riot", he declared, wrapping his arm around the witch's shoulders.

James very suddenly thought that punching Padfoot would be a brilliant idea.

The two were silent for a while. Sirius still had his arm around her, and her head fell to rest on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should become friends?" she asked, her small voice breaking the silence.

"Aren't we?" Sirius turned to give her a pointed look.

"Not _us_ ", Lily said briskly. "I meant me and James."

Her answer took both men in the room aback.

James gaped at her while Sirius' eyebrows shot up. An odd look came over him as he seemed to mull over the question.

"I don't know Lily", he replied at last, a cryptic smile playing on his lips.

James' heart plummeted in dismay. What was Padfoot on about? Why couldn't Lily and he be friends?

The witch's shoulders hunched ever so slightly, and then Sirius laughed.

"I think it might be worth a try, though", he added with a smirk.

A sigh of relief fell from Lily's lips. They curled upwards into a small smile.

The sight made James' breath catch in his throat.

"I think so, too", Lily confessed, her green eyes alight.


	7. Day Seven

**Saturday, June 13th, Jily Week Day Seven**

 **F** **ree/Misc.**

Canon. Hogwarts Seventh Year. **In which James is furious, Lily is fine, and things get heated.**

* * *

Lily Evans was not the least bit surprised when James Potter burst into the room with a deafening bang of the door. She had known all along that he would come to find her the very second he heard what had happened.

Besides, it was his room and his bed she had currently made herself comfortable in.

She put down the book she had been reading and set it on the nightstand, as James crossed the room with hurried, angry strides.

"Marlene told me", he bit out in a clipped tone.

Lily swallowed a groan. Why had it had to be Marlene? Mary at least would have tried to downplay the incident, to reassure everyone that it was nothing.

Because really, it _was_ nothing. It hadn't been the first time her parentage had been sneered at, nor the first time those bastards thought her blood enough justification for hexing her. They always seemed to forget two things, though: that Lily Evans would take neither hexes nor insults while sitting down, and that she was more than capable of defending herself.

"Who was it?" James demanded, his hazel eyes blazing and jaw set. "Marlene wouldn't tell me."

Thank god for that, at least, Lily ruefully reflected.

"It doesn't matter", she said, trying to placate him.

"Of course it bloody well matters!" James shouted, the hands he wildly gesticulated with balling into fists. "Just tell me who, so I can go kill him. Was it Avery? Wilkes? _Snape_?"

"You're not going to kill anyone", she told him firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's all over and done with, and I'm fine."

James sank next to her on the bed, blatantly ignoring her words. He cupped her face and turned her head this way and that, his piercing eyes closely inspecting her for any marks. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I told you", she began exasperatedly as James' hand left her cheeks, "I'm – " but the word was swallowed in an abrupt hiss as James grabbed her shoulders.

His thin lips pressed into a grim line and he tugged at her robes, pulling the neckline to the side to expose her left shoulder and the ugly purpling bruise marring her pale freckled skin.

"Fine, eh?" he spat, his eyes hard and face dark as he stared at the injury.

"Yes", she retorted. "It's just one bruise, James." Her green eyes flashed. "Really, you should see what the Slytherin got."

James' dark scowl eased somewhat and the corner of his lips twitched.

Seeing the opening, Lily immediately took an advantage of it.

"And to be frank", she continued, "while this whole caveman bravado is as endearing as it is annoying, I am hardly your typical distressed damsel."

At that, James snorted, and the smile finally touched his lips. Lily let out an internal sigh of relief.

"I know", he breathed, his shoulders slumping. "I know you can hold your own, Lily, but I just can't help…" he trailed off and offered her a helpless shrug.

"Mmh, I suppose that's the 'chivalry' part", she hummed. "Gryffindor to the bone, you are."

James' lips quirked. Then, his hazel eyes soft and gleaming, he looked at her.

"So are you", he spoke in a husky voice.

And like a true Gryffindor, Lily Evans chose to answer him in actions rather than words.

Her hand firmly fisted in the front of his robes and pulled him to her, her lips crashing over his. He was more than eager to reciprocate, his hands trailing down her arms before wrapping around her waist, bringing her body flush against his. Her fingers tangled in the messy black mop of his hair just as her tongue boldly pushed into his mouth.

He rose to the challenge, earning a delighted moan from her which he quickly swallowed. She chose to respond by suckling on his lower lip and then pulling it between her expert teeth. He groaned as she tugged at his lips, and felt her smirk. One hand splayed on the small of her back to keep her firmly pressed against him, the other began to journey downwards, eager to find the hem of her robes and feel her skin.

Her fingernails scraped his scalp and then her hands were moving as well, making him shiver as they glided down his spine before reaching their destination and decisively cupping his buttocks. He wasn't far behind; his fingers had slipped under her robes and were ghosting along her inner thigh in a teasing caress.

His lips left hers at long last, starting a hot trail down the side of her neck, flicking his tongue against the soft skin, tasting her. Her throaty mewl made his heart swell. Lily's head tilted to better expose her neck to him and her back arched, flattening her breasts against his chest.

The action sent a pleasant jolt through his body and James grunted.

And then, the door banged open for the second time.

"Lilykins! I just heard, are you – EURGH!"

James groaned. Reluctantly, he detached himself from his girlfriend enough to level a pointed glare at his best friend.

"Lily's _fine_ , Padfoot", he announced, the words sending the red-haired witch into a fit of giggles.

A teasing smirk instantly rose to Sirius' lips.

"Yes, I can see that", he drawled, pointedly noting the two hands still firmly grasping his best mate's arse. "Well, pardon the interruption. Carry on."

And with some suggestive eyebrow wiggling, the young man promptly left the room.

"I'm gonna kill him", James grunted.

"You're not killing anyone, remember?" Lily smirked.

A second later, her heated breath ghosted against the shell of his ear as she leaned close to whisper: "I can think some better ways to deal with that frustration."

Her voice was light and seductive, and she punctuated the words by gently biting down on his earlobe, earning a strangled groan from James.

His eyes hooded, his hands gripping her hips, he willingly gave in to his girlfriend's suggestion.


End file.
